


La Vie en Rose

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cuddles, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, Singing, pure fluff, these two will be the death of me I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the blight has ended, Faelyn reflects back to when he and Zevran first met, all the way to the present. Cuddles and singing happen along with pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song La Vie en Rose by Melody Gardot for full effect.

Faelyn and Zevran had a strange relationship when they first met. It's expected when one of them tried to kill the other for money. Faelyn was wary around the Antivan for a few weeks but grew to enjoy the moments they spent together on watch and on missions.

They always took first watch together and would make small talk as they sat by the fire. Over time, Faelyn grew feelings for Zevran. Scared, he repressed these feelings for the longest time. Though, when Zevran offered an 'Antivan massage', he knew he was in too deep.

From there, the mage's feelings for Zevran only grew. He loved the say Zevran carries himself, how the elf always had a quip to say. He loved how Zevran always had his back when in battle, killing anything that got to close while he cast his spells. He loved how Zevran held him at night, Faelyn's back pressed against Zevran's front while the blond rubbed small circles with his fingertips on his hip.

Faelyn and Zevran had to confront each of their feelings soon enough. It was after the battle at Fort Drakon when Zevran said the three words the Mage was afraid he would never hear come from the Antivan's lips. He wasn't afraid to admit that he had cried, laying in bed after waking up and hearing those words after thinking he had died, that he had died thinking his love wasn't going to be acknowledged, let alone be loved back.

A few weeks passed since the Archdemon was killed and Faelyn was finally able to leave the infirmary. He thought he would have missed Alistair's coronation, but apparently said human was able to convince the entire court to wait until Faelyn was on his feet again.

The day of the coronation was full of celebration and toasting to Ferelden's new king and the end of the blight. Humans, elves, and dwarves thanked him as he mingled with all kinds of folk who arrived to celebrate.

Faelyn was finally able to converse with his friends, happy they all were comfortable. Though, he did have to talk to the chef about the missing cake for Sten.

After speaking with his companions and talking about their plans for the future, the Mage was finally able to speak with Zevran. He was ecstatic to hear that Zevran would be staying with him while he commanded the wardens of Ferelden at Vigil's Keep.

A few month passed and Faelyn received letters everyday ranging from reports of small Darkspawn sightings to marriage proposals, to which he responded accordingly and as swiftly as possible. On top of that, he helped train new recruits with Zevran at his side.

At night, both would cling to each other, both wondering if this was all just a dream.

•••

Faelyn sat propped against the wooden headboard, reading a rather raunchy novel by some man named 'Varric Tethras' in the candlelight. Zevran, who was snuggled up against his side, slept soundly while Faelyn played with his hair and lightly sang.

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_   
_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_   
_Voilà le portrait sans retouche  
De l’homme auquel j’appartiens_

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_   
_Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose_

Setting down the book, Faelym smiled and gazed at the Antivan's relaxed and peaceful face and continued to sing.

_Il me dit des mots d’amour_   
_Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ça me fait quelque chose_

_Il est entré dans mon coeur_  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause

_C’est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie  
Il me l’a dit, l’a juré pour la vie _

As he sang, the mage's eyes teared up, filled with happiness. Happy that he can just lay here, no care in the world, and just love the man beside him unconditionally.

"Mm... _Mi amor_ , you never told me you could speak Orlesian."

The blond sat up and smirked sleepily at the mage. Kissing soft lips, Zevran caressed Faelyn's face.

"Never had a reason to, _vhenan_." He quipped back, wiping away tears.

"Elven too? Just how many languages do you speak?"

"Just four, Zev. And working in a fifth."

"And what is the fourth?"

"Tevine."

Zevran leaned back and gazed with half lidded eyes at the other elf. "And which one are you working on now?"

"Antivan."

Zevran laughed and brought Faelyn down with him as he lay down on their shared bed. "You flatter me, _mi amor_. Would you continue singing that lovely song from before? It's quite therapeutic."

So, Faelyn continued to sing softly, the candle beside their bed gradually melting until it went out. The two men wrapped up in each other's arms, content with just laying there, singing sleepily before they fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
